legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Elliott
Elliott Hazelphon Belmantheus (エリオット・ハーゼルフォン・ベラマンテス, Eriotto Hāzerufon Beramantesu) is one of the primary antagonists of Legaia 2: Duel Saga. Like his younger sister Marienne, he is a noble of the highest rank in Darakin Citadel, adored by all who reside in the noble estate. Narcissistic, posh, and powerful, Elliott joins Avalon in his quest for the destruction of all humans and the creation of a utopia for Mystics. He is a recurring boss along with his sister Marienne, being fought twice throughout the course of the game. Appearance Elliott is the stereotypical bishōnen, possessing feminine characteristics as well as a feminine (albeit unusual) sense of fashion. He is of medium height, slender build, and his blonde hair is medium-length and brushed to one side so that it constantly covers one eye. Elliott's choice of fashion is unlike any other. He wears a white long-sleeve ruffled shirt that ends in blue wristbands at the end of the sleeves and large gold cuffs. Wrapped around his neck is a white collar with a red gem placed in the middle. On top of Elliott's ruffled shirt is a dark purple vest that extends down to his waist. On top of this vest is another vest that is short, blue and covered in a white intricate design. Outlining this vest is a gold trim that includes golden shoulder covers. Wrapped around Elliott's waist are two thin brown belts that wrap around his dark purple vest and hold it snugly in place. Elliott wears light purple leggings covered in an intricate gold pattern which covers his crotch area and both sides of his legs, extending to the very bottom. He also wears knee-high brown boots that are gold colored on the heel and the toe as well as on the tops. The laces of the boots criss cross in five vertical x shapes as well. Elliott carries a long, pointed rapier that has a beautifully decorated golden bell which protects his hand. He holds the rapier in his right hand and often bounces the blade on his left hand while standing. He often places one hand to his side while walking and while remaining still he usually shifts his weight on the left side of his hip. Personality Elliott is a narcissist in every sense of the word. He believes himself superior to others due to being born a Mystic and also because of his noble status. Elliott places high importance on the use of proper social etiquette and is a bit of a sesquipedalian. Elliott prides himself in his sense of fashion, though he is referred to as a "fashion disaster" at one point by Sharon Blade. Although he is very capable of being cruel he is much more soft-hearted than Marienne, a trait that she berates him for often. He has shown many hints of kindness, even offering to buy his servant Bubba a new pet after it is killed. Elliott is prone to quick changes in temper, though not as much as his younger sister. Despite Elliott's personality flaws he is shown to be very loyal and caring to people he considers family, such as Marienne and Bishop Doplin. Story Early Life Elliott and his younger sibling Marienne were abandoned in the woods by their parents as children due to being born Mystics. The abandonment left deep emotional scars in the siblings, thus their hatred of humans was born. Some time after, Bishop Doplin found Elliott and Marienne in his search for Mystics and decided to raise them as nobles inside Darakin Citadel. Elliott's abandonement coupled with being raised by the evil bishop shaped his personality throughout the years, turning him into an elitist snob in adulthood. Though Elliott despised most normal humans he held Bishop Doplin in very high regard, looking up to him as his own father. ''Legaia 2: Duel Saga'' Elliott is first encountered by Lang in Gale Canyon just moments after Lang kills Bubba's pet, Elfin. He and Marienne stop Bubba from attacking Lang and criticize his behavior, reminding him that Lang has the mark of a Mystic. They tell Lang about their search for "people like them" and ask if he would like to join them in their mission of creating a new world fit for Mystics. Lang can accept or decline their offer, which provokes Elliott and Marienne to attack him - if Lang declines they attack out of anger, if he accepts they attack in order to test his abilities and have a little fun. Elliott and Marienne taunt Lang by revealing their Origins, Raskea and Alvadis, and after a short time make quick work of him with their special move. Surprised that Lang survives their assault, they order Bubba to load Lang onto the carriage and make their way toward Darakin Citadel, all the while curious as to why he did not use his Origin. When Lang comes to, he hears Elliott and Marienne talking about a female Mystic in a nearby prison. Elliott reminds his sister that she should not be so harsh as she is a Mystic as well, but Marienne berates him for being too softhearted. They give Bubba permission to beat up Lang in the torture chamber in order to sate his thirst for revenge. Elliott cannot understand why Bubba is so upset over losing a pet but offers to buy him a new one to make up for the loss, to which Bubba responds that Elliott could never understand what Elfin meant to him. Bishop Doplin arrives and orders Bubba to cease, reminding him that a Mystic's life is worth far more than the life of a pet, or a human's for that matter. Elliott explains to the bishop that Lang will not show them his Origin and Doplin orders Bubba to put Lang back in the prison while Marienne and Elliott join him to attend a feast that Velna has prepared. Once Lang escapes Doplin Castle Elliott is seen peering out the window and suggests that the castle bells are ringing because Lang may have escaped. Marienne quells Elliott's worries by saying that Lang is such a feeble boy that the guards or knights would just catch him and throw him right back into prison if he had escaped. However, after it becomes clear that Lang did in fact escape Doplin's castle, Elliott and Marienne leave Darakin Citadel and search the continent for his whereabouts at the request of Doplin - only stopping their search in order to accompany Doplin at the Volcanic Isle, Drokonia. Elliott and Marienne finally find Lang and his team inside Drokonia after Doplin discovers their presence and sends the two to retrieve the Sacred Azure Stone from Lang. Elliott exclaims that he and Marienne had heard stories about them in every town they passed through and then criticizes Lang for stealing the Stone, telling him that stealing is wrong and that he cannot forgive him. However, he and Marienne offer to let Lang and his cohorts live if he will just hand the stone back to them, but upon Lang's refusal they gleefully attack once again for a final showdown. During the battle they are taken aback by the strength of Lang and his friends but encourage themselves that they mustn't lose the battle no matter what. In the midst of battle Elliott reveals he and his sister's persecuted pasts to Lang and the others as they push each other to keep on fighting for Doplin's sake. However, Elliott and Marienne are unable to prevail and are defeated. Marienne begins to succumb to her wounds, but despite Elliott's plead for her not to die she drops dead, telling Elliott with her final words how proud she felt to have been his sister. Moments before his death, Elliott crawls to Marienne and tells her that she will not be alone for long. Elliott grabs his deceased sister's right hand as his head collapses to the ground and he dies. After Elliott and Marienne perish, Lang and the rest of his party express their sympathy for having to kill them. Once they reach Bishop Doplin at the heart of the volcano, Bishop Doplin expresses his anger at Elliott and Marienne for failing to kill the intruders, regretting that he took them in and made them feel like family. Fortunately for Elliott and Marienne, they had no idea that Doplin was merely using them and truly thought of them as lowly strays. Power and Abilities Elliott's thin body betrays his immense strength. Even the enormous brute Bubba is afraid of angering him. Elliott's power comes to him through his blood, as he is a Mystic. He possesses the fearsome Pitch Black Origin, Raskea. In addition to his immense strength, Elliott also possesses remarkable swordsmanship that is almost unrivaled. Physical attacks *Anje's Song - Elliott strikes his opponent multiple times with his rapier. *Argent Flash - A sword technique involving quick slashes and the splits. *Kurie Dance - Elliott repeatedly stabs his opponent in their midsection. *Sharp Viper - Elliott plunges his rapier into his opponent. Origin attack *Dark Smash - Elliott's Origin Raskea attacks his enemies, causing the Spellbind status and large damage. Trivia *Elliott is the only character in the Legaia series that has a first, middle, and last name revealed. *During battle with Elliott and Marienne in Gale Canyon a hidden cutscene for each can be accessed if the player meets the required circumstances. For these to be accessed, the player must deplete Elliott or Marienne's HP down to zero. Once this is done a scene will be shown with Elliott complaining that Lang is just playing with them and not even showing them his Origin or Marienne getting angry at Lang for knocking her down, depending on who you target. After this they automatically do their special move and Lang loses the battle. These cutscenes are difficult to access as beating the duo the first time is very challenging. *During battle with Elliott and Marienne at the Volcanic Isle of Drokonia a hidden cutscene can be accessed as well. In order to access this cutscene, Lang must attack Elliott or Marienne directly with Galea. Elliott or Marienne must have more than half of his/her HP remaining after the Origin attack, otherwise the battle will skip to a storyline cutscene and it cannot be accessed after.The cutscene changes depending on who you target. *If Marienne is killed in the battle at Drokonia but Elliott defeats the party afterward, he will drop to his knees and sob that he cannot go on without his sister. If Elliott is killed but Marienne defeats the party afterward, she will vow to kill the rest of their families. *After Elliott and Marienne are defeated they can be fought in the battle arena at the Paradise Isle of Porchoon. According to NPCs these are their ghosts, explaining how they can be fought after their deaths. The battle is much easier, however. They repeatedly spam the same one or two attacks and never summon their Origins. *Elliott's full name can be read when examing his self-portrait in his room in Darakin Citadel. *Elliott owns a book titled 'Beauty and Charisma'. *Elliott and Marienne have their own distinctive theme song that plays whenever they appear. It is called 'Eri and Mari'. Gallery Videos Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga